Don't speak
by crazy00otaku
Summary: A little song fic that I made, please Rêad and Review, just dont forget that english is not my maternal language, SakuraNaruto, oneside, oneshot, rated T just in case.


_**This is a little song fic that i made, please R&R, but don't forget that english is not my maternal language.**_

_**Don't Speak-No doubt**_

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I´m losing my best friend  
I can´t believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you´re letting go  
And if it´s real  
Well I don´t want to know  
_

Sakura was remembering the times when the team 7 was together, when naruto, sasuke and she where happy. Now, 5 years since sasuke left the village, she felt like all her friends left her, first sasuke, who only words before go away where "thank you", then Naruto, who left to train far away with Jiraiya-sama. Then naruto come back in order to accomplish his promise: he wanted to bring back sasuke, not only because he thinked of sasuke as a brother, also to see sakura happy again.

The 2 together do their best to bring sasuke back, but they failed. 2 years has passed since the they when they finally could bring sasuke back, as a corpse, but they bring him to his home. Since that day the friendship between naruto and sakura changed for worst; Naruto felt awkward because he couldn't bring sasuke alive, also he was angry and sad because sakura reaction, when she find them after their battle and looked that naruto killed sasuke, the only think she made was scream to him, asking why he has killed sasuke, why he murdered the only person she loved.

_Don´t speak  
I know just what you´re saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts  
Don´t speak  
I know what you´re thinking  
I don´t need your reasons  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts  
_

She felt very sorry about the things she said that day, because she didn't only lost sasuke, but also naruto, the only man that has loved her, the young boy that always was worrying about her, since that day naruto didn't talk to her for almost a year, he didn't even said "hello" when he saw sakura, every time that lady tsunade tried to help, putting them in the same team, naruto always asked if he could change of team, or at least do other missions alone. It was a very lonely year for sakura, everyone tried to cheer her, even rock lee tried to do it, every one except naruto.

Then, one day naruto went to talk to her, sakura felt guilty of what she said, but when she tried to apologize naruto shut her, he was with a very serious face, he didn't even do that grin that always had for her, then he said "I know you don´t love in the way that I love you, also I know that you always are going to hate me for what I do, and before you yell to me again, the only thing that I want to say is that I already found someone else, someone that love me, that care about me, someone that I also love with all my hearth, so you can feel happy again, I will never speak again if that what you want, the only thing that I always wanted is to make you happy, and now, the only thing I can do to make you happy is go away from you…" he kissed her in the forehead and then he go away.

She was speechless when all of that happened, she wanted to say that she also loved naruto, that it was a very lonely year without his presence, that she was sorry for all the things she said, that in the end, she realized that naruto was the man she dreamed of, even she never noticed that until that moment, but she was too late, no he was going away, giving his love to someone else.

_Don´t speak  
I know what you´re thinking  
I don´t need your reasons  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you´re saying  
So please stop explaining_

Another year passed, a year where every time she tried to speak to naruto he avoided her explaining always why he didn't want to talk to her, saying that it was the best for them.

When she found out who was the girl that naruto loved now, she felt sad and jealously, but happy because at least one of the three members of the team 7 had founded the happiness that was denied to them so long ago, the girl was Hinata, a shy girl who always loved naruto, even when she knew that naruto loved Sakura._  
_

Don´t speak  
I know just what you´re saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don´t speak  
I know what you´re thinking  
I don´t need your reasons  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts

Now they were again a team, Tsunade named it Team zero, the members were: Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, now they were together again, but it was not the same, because now Naruto loved someone else, and Sakura was the one that loved Naruto, she was the one that wanted an opportunity this time, and least to be his friend again, why it has to be like this? Why she was so blind when naruto show his feelings for her? Why in the end it feels like they were together but at the same time so far from each other? Why?

Sakura knew why, it was because she was mean with naruto, because she was blind when he showed his feelings, and this was her punishment, her karma.

_Don´t speak  
I know just what you´re saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don´t speak  
I know what you´re thinking  
I don´t need your reasons  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you´re saying  
So please stop explaining_

But she wasn't prepared for what Naruto said just a moment ago:

**10 minute****s ago**

Kakashi and sakura were waiting for naruto in the training camp, sakura was already angry, how it could be possible that naruto is going to be later that kakashi?!

In that moment Naruto appeared in the middle of the camp whit a big smile in his face, he looked so happy that even Kakashi and Sakura smiled back, and then Naruto started to talk:

Naruto: Guess what guys?

Kakashi and Sakura: What? What happened? Do you enter in the ANBU or what?

Naruto: Better than that!!!

Kakashi: Are You an ANBU captain?

Sakura: It can't be possible… Have you been named Hokage?

Naruto: Even better, I'm marrying with Hinata!!!!

"_Marrying with Hinata!!! _So is that…" thinked Sakura.

Kakashi: Congratulations!!! I that she is the best for you.

Naruto: Yeah!!! I think tha same, so… Are you coming to my wedding?

Kakashi: Yeah, sure…

Sakura: Me too, Congratulations Naruto!!! I'm happy for you.

Naruto: thanks guys, the wedding is going to me in two weeks, prepare for the best party that Konoha had saw!!!!

_Don´t speak,  
don´t speak,  
don´t speak,  
oh I know what you´re thinking  
And I don´t need your reasons  
I know you´re good,  
I know you´re good,  
I know you´re real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don´t, Don´t, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin´  
Hush, hush darlin´ Hush, hush  
don´t tell me tell me cause it hurts  
don´t tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin´ Hush, hush darlin´  
Hush, hush don´t tell me tell me cause it hurts_

The two weeks passed like water, And now she was in the wedding, watching how Naruto married with another woman, She felt sad of course, but She knew that it was the best that could happen to Naruto, because he was a good boy, a lovely man, and for sure he would be an excellent husband, "At least…" she thinked for herself "… one of the members of team 7 is going to be happy".


End file.
